Interesting Conversation
October 09, 2011, 10:02 PM Back To 2011 Logs Streetwise Sunstreaker First Aid Groove Lifeline Robustus (Refectory, Iacon) --- About half an hour ago, Streetwise had arrived back at Iacon with Sunstreaker and Tiny. Tiny had delivered him back, the mech quietly walking in with him now, Streetwise rather subdued, his mind held back - a dam of anger and pain just kept in control as he speaks to Sunstreaker beside him "Thank you for your words. I... I really DO appreciate it all. It does make me feel a LITTLE better." he notes. Sunstreaker put a hand on his shoulder, and smile a bit smugly, but his expression devoid of his usual sneer, softer. "I know how hard it was. I merely held the role of a back up. If it helped, then I'm more then glad that I was there." It's a little weird- nothing's different, even though it feels like it should be, somehow- First Aid walks into the refectory, glancing around quietly. Groove follows after First Aid, chuckling to himself at some unheard comment. "At least you're out now, huh?" He says, patting Aid gently on the back. His expression shifts a little when he sees Streetwise and Sunstreaker, but he doesn't say anything, focusing on the red and white mech next to him for now. Streetwise's hand presses atop of Sunstreakers', as he nods. "You do good as backup." he remarks, then straightens, forcing a smile "Thanks for being there for sure... now let's never talk about it again." he decides, waving to his brothers "Hey guys. Alls' ... uh, good with Father. I'm ready to join once I find PRowl or Prime or someone to swear me in." "got it!" Sunstreaker reply with a wider smile, and his expression turns to his usual cool, neutral frown. He doesn't know Streetwise's brothers at all... he'd just seen them a couple of times. Not much, really... He just nod at them ald leand against the wall. First Aid waves back and hesitates for a beat, glancing around before continuing towards the table where Streetwise is sitting with a yellow mech. "Hi Streetwise- room for more to sit?" Groove tilts his head slightly at the expression on the yellow mech's face, but doesn't seem fazed by it, offering Sunstreaker a polite smile while he waits for Streetwise's response. "Oh absolutely if you dont mind Sunstreaker." remarks Streetwise, grinning more genuinely now "Nice to see you on your feet man" he stood, grasping at First Aids' hand and slapping his shoulder gently. "Groove! Join us too!" Lifeline clomps into the Refectory, having been told that First Aid would likely be here. She seems generally grumpy, though that's really not all that unusual. First Aid can't stop himself, he yanks his hand back even as he's opening his mouth to reply to Streetwise and reaching to pull out the chair from the table, a second of intense fear followed by a flood of guilt, this is Streetwise, he's not going to do anything. He shakes his head, trying to dispell the feelings, and sits, offering Streetwise an apologetic smile. "Glad to be up and about, too. Hi Lifeline!" He waves as his former mentor enters the refectory. When he sees Lifeline walking in the room, Sunstreaker's mood darkenes along with his expression, and his scowl is obvious. But he said nothing, and did not acknowledged the mech as if to remove the temption of doing something stupid. He nod back at Groove and sit opposite him, next to Streetwise. Startled, Streetwise stares at First Aid a moment, before his optics brighten in remembrance. He nods a little to his Brother, looking suitably apologetic back as he goes for a simple pat on the shoulder instead, sitting beside his brother. A wave goes to Lifeline "Good to see you again too! Thanks. you know..." Groove looks between everyone in the room as he drops into the chair next to First Aid, not quite sure what to make of the sudden spike of fear from him. He pointedly, if casually, lays an arm over his brother's shoulders, waving to Lifeline with his free hand. "Hello, Lifeline." He greets warmly. Lifeline hears First Aid and starts toward him and his siblings. If she noticed the change in Sunstreaker's expression, she does not visibly react to it. "Hello. How are you feeling today?" Unlike the siblings, she doesn't reach to touch First Aid at all. Sunstreaker just ignore her and look at First Aid, as it was the first time he saw him since his rescue a few weeks ago. "How're ya doing, Aid? Ratchet's been good to you?" "I'm good, Lifeline, Sunstreaker- thanks. Ratchet's been great, I'm good as new." First Aid smiles and holds up his hands. "Upgraded sensors, even." He offers an apologetic look to Streetwise. "Sorry, I'm still getting used to it." Groove lets his arm drop off First Aid's shoulders a bit reluctantly, glancing over to Sunstreaker and holding out a hand. "I don't think we've met. I'm Groove." "That's ok. We'll play chess later instead." promises Streetwise with a smile, folding his arms on the table as they talk "That's Sunstreaker, Groove. Sunstreaker, these are two of my brothers - First Aid there, and Groove. Sunstreaker's a friend of mine now." Lifeline notices Sunstreaker's less than polite attitude this time and frowns at the mech, crossing her arms as she is not included in the introductions. "And this is Lifeline, who is another medic- I think you met her already, Sunstreaker?" First Aid adds. Noting Lifeline's folded arms, Streetwise glances to her "And this is Lifeline, who you met too. Yeah." he nods at First Aid, and hunches down. Awkwarrrrrd. Sunstreaker takes the offered hand and shakes it, answering the mech with a slightl smile. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Sunny, Streetwise's friend. Nice to meet his brothers at last." He feels the disapproving looks Lifeline's giving him, and he finally turn his head to acknowledge the femme, greeting her with a nod but his expression neutral. Robustus had been in his room in the Red Guardian for a few cycles now. Barely even Horizon, his escort, had seen the mech since the news he had recieved via Swivel. This was his first foray out of his room, he had only one purpose now upon his mind and he had kept Horizon in the dark about why he needed to find First Aid and Lifeline both. Thus the medic now enters the Refectory, his escort standing at the entryway to watch over things just in case. "First Aid. Lifeline." is intoned in a soft baritone. The others are offered a slight nod, "Good cycle to you all." "Pleasure to meet you too." Groove says with a smile of his own, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that's settled over the table. He pauses when Robustus enters, his smile disappearing into a pointedly neutral expression as he returns the nod. "Do you want to sit, Lifeline?" First Aid offers with a smile. He looks up when he hears his name again, and nods a greeting back to Robustus as well, looking slightly uncomfortable. Lifeline nods back to Sunstreaker, her expression not changing at all either. Then Robustus arrives and greets everyone and she turns to look at the medic briefly before answering First Aid. "Maybe for a few minutes." "Please do Lifeline." notes Streetwise, moving to pull another chair up. He pauses as Robustus enters, surprised at how fast the crowd is gathering. "Errr, hi." he notes warily to the Decepticon. Sunstreaker's optics focus on the new bot as he comes in, and narrows. That was this no good decepticon junk that Sideswipe thumbled against a couple of weeks ago. He didn't needed a fight right now... He stood, and looked at the others, saying "I'm sorry, but I remember that my bro's waiting for me. I need to go, but, it was great to meet you all! Til next time, guys! Streetwise." he put a hand on the younger mech's shoulder as he start walking away and briefly squeeze. Then he heads for the foor. Robustus cocks his head at the variety of reactions which draws a soft exvent out of the medic. He looks between the young medic on the femme medic, "I will be needing your medical assistance if I am to leave this city and live a normal life outside it's walls." he notes, then slowly reaches into his subspace to pull a data pad out of there, he extends it toward Lifeline, "I have sketched out some minor body modifications for myself and noted what color schemes are acceptable. I would like you both to do it, if you could, as I do not know if Ratchet would wish to do it nor do I know any other medics well enough to trust them with the procedure." Lifeline accepts the datapad from Robustus, then offers him the chair that Streetwise had pulled over for her, reaching to snag another for herself. "How much of a change are you talking about here?" Retaking his seat, Streetwise listens to the conversation, smiling at Sunstreaker as he moves away. Then he hums softly, glancing to his brothers "I was pondering what alternate mode I should select, if I am able to. I'm still not sure about that to be honest." Groove presses his lips together tightly for a moment, one hand twitching as he forces down the urge curl it into a fist. Streetwise's comment is enough of a distraction to pull his attention, however, and he looks over at his brother with a slightly forced smile. "One thing at a time, Streetwise. I'm pretty sure we have bigger concerns at the moment." First Aid leans over to look at the datapad in Lifeline's hands, but remains silent. When Streetwise speaks up, he shrugs. "I don't know- Groove's worked, and it presumably will again once his transformation cog is reinstalled. Flashover thinks that things may have gotten messed up with the memory partitioning, actually- he's nto a scientist or anything, but us losing our transformation modes shouldn't have happened." Robustus waits for Lifeline to sit before he takes his own seat. The sketches and notes are mostly cosmetic changes to alter his robot form plus a few notes on possible new hovertruck forms he could take that were newer, but not too new, to keep in line with his physical age. "Some facial changes as well as helm, which will be the most delicate and necessary of the work." he states, "The rest will change with a new alternate form. Add on a paint job, and I'd literally be a new mech." he pauses though as the others talk, "Your alternate modes aren't accessible?" First Aid shakes his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry, Robustus, it's not you, it's just..." First Aid's voice trails off. Robustus looks at First Aid, trying to meet the youth's optics and hold them. "It's just what? Say it, I'm a grown mech, I can take it." Noting the curl of hand, Streetwise gently nudges Groove, leaning over "Zenlike calm." he murmers softly. A reminder? An encouragement? Perhaps a little of both as he straightens again, nodding "Yeah. I was just pondering it when I was bored with chess and my stories. It'll look GOOD though if I get my choice, " he straightens, half standing to peer at the datapad upside down. But the schematics meant little to him as he sat down once more, nodding at Robustus' question about their transforming. Groove looks over at Robustus at the question, managing to keep his smile in place through sheer force of will. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that's any of your buisness, sir." He says mildly, leaning back a little in his chair. He lays one arm over the back of First Aid's chair, trying to silently send his support to his brother. "I don't mean to be rude. I just... I know you're not a Decepticon. I just.. I don't think anyone should know about us that doesn't really have to." First Aid replies. Streetwise merely falls silent at this point, glancing away sheepishly. Robustus frowns just slightly to Groove's words, then First Aid's as well. "I see." his tone is oddly hollow, then rises off his seat. "If you cannot do it, I'll just find someone else." he states, reaching over to take the data pad from Lifeline. "If I cannot, then I shall join my beloved Shred in the Well of All Sparks or perhaps The Pit. Either way, I'm out of your life." Streetwise blinks at that, and frowns as he starts to stand "Now hold on a moment. We didnt say we couldnt do it. We just said we couldnt talk about OUR problems with you, ther'es a difference, and huffing off like that will DEFINITELY not solve anything." he replies to Robustus. First Aid looks stricken. "I- that's not what I meant, Robustus, and I'm sorry! I just- our modes not working doesn't have anything to do with what you wanted, though, does it? Of course I want to help with that, I owe you so much for helping me before, in Polyhex. And it doesn't matter what they decide, if you need help, I'll do whatever I can to make sure you get it. But I don't think information about my brothers needs to be floating around out there. It's not the same thing at all." Groove keeps his gaze evenly on Robustus through the entire tirade, optics narrowing slightly as he shifts to rub First Aid's back comfortingly. "If our unwillingness to share our own issues makes you believe they will not help you, then perhaps you aren't quite the grown mech you claim to be." He says, keeping his tone mild. "I can't speak for Lifeline, but I know First Aid wouldn't deny anyone help for any reason, no matter who they are." Lifeline looks from one mech to the other as they keep speaking without thinking. Finally, she slaps her hands flat on the table in front of them. "ENOUGH." She doesn't raise her voice, but the word is forceful enough to hopefully get all of their attention. "First Aid, Groove. You are being RUDE. I understand you want to keep your personal conditions to yourselves, but that does NOT take precedence over common courtesy." She then turns to look at Robustus. "And you need to get some thicker plating if these ill considered comments have you wanting to up and leave. Now sit back down." Robustus points out in a even hollower tone, "It's already floating around out there, at least it is among the Decepticons that had any access to you while imprisoned in Polyhex. Would not be surprised if there is some sort of rumor mill going on in Iacon." he shakes his head, admitting softly, "My words are getting ahead of my processor. I..." he stops himself, not knowing if he could tell him the grief he was still experiencing. He sits down with a thud, "I"m sorry..." hand moving to rub over his spark as he puts his hands over his face to hide the signs of sadness that may cross his features right now. Streetwise, already standing, folds his arms now at Lifeline. He glances to Groove and First Aid, stating "I'm tired... talking to father was... harder than I thought it would be. I'll see you two tomorrow." he glances sharply to Robustus, optics dimming a moment before he turns to depart, with only a wave to his two brothers. First Aid looks abashed. "Good cycle, Streetwise," He says before looking back at Robustus. "I'm sorry Robustus- she's right, I'm being rude, and I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry about your friend." He hesitates for a klik before reaching out tentatively to pat Robustus on the arm. "And that you upset your whole life to help me. But we'll help." Groove looks over at Lifeline when she speaks, frowning momentarily before forcing his expression back to totally neutral. He gives a quick smile and wave to Streetwise as his brother leaves, dropping his arm off the back of First Aid's chair as he does so. If he notices Robustus' expression, he makes no indications, instead turning to Aid. "Will you be alright if I go over there for a bit?" He asks quietly, putting another smile on his face. First Aid nods. "Sure, I'll be fine. Really, Groove, Ratchet let me out of the repair bay, I'm fine." He smiles at the cycleformer. Robustus scrubbed at his faceplate with his hands then lowered them to show the utter weariness and sadness that was just behind those silver optics. "More than a friend." he corrects lowly, "I loved her... but we worked so hard, saw so little of each other between shifts... we never got to really be a couple. But she knew I loved her. I knew she loved me." he frowns and sighs, "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't burden you with my troubles..." Lifeline looks at Robustus with a dark expression. "I didn't work with Shred at all ever, but stop and think about your maudlin behavior. Would she tolerate it?" She puts a hand on the medic's shoulder and gives him a brief shake. "You're entitled to some time to mourn, but then you need to pick yourself up and keep going." Groove wraps his arm around First Aid's shoulders momentarily, pulling his brother into a quick, sideways hug. "I know. Just let me have my turn at being overprotective, okay?" He teases softly, releasing Aid and pushing himself out of the chair. Smile dropping off his face, he nods at both the medics, though he doesn't fully look at Robustus. "Lifeline, Robustus. Pardon me." He says, edging around the table and heading for the small shrine to Primus tucked away in the corner. "It's alright, Robustus, it must be really hard. But we'll help. Right, Lifeline?" First Aid looks in her direction. Lifeline nods. "Of course we'll help." Robustus frowns at Lifeline's words, he knew what he felt toward Shred but also knew that eventually they probably wouldn't have been able to be a couple at all. He sighs again, "No." is all he can say to that question, "And I am attempting to keep going, by seeking out the cosmetic changes to my appearance." he pauses and looks at the femme significantly, "You too may wish to consider it. The Decepticons will not come after just me. They will come after you too." First Aid looks at LIfeline, concerned- Lifeline's stubborn fearlessness has gotten her in trouble in the past, he knows. Lifeline frowns right back at Robustus. "I will not forfeit everything about who I am." Robustus's silver optics meet the other medics optics as he states, "You did the moment you stepped into Polyhex. Why you came there I have no clue, though I welcomed it because I knew you were a good medic and you handled the seekers better than I ever did." A bit of praise there to soften the blow of his earlier comment. "Still though, please consider it. You cannot go back to your clinic, that much I am very sure of for they will look for you there." he paused, then says, "I want to open a clinic in a neutral city. You would be welcome to join me." Lifeline says, "I went there solely at the request of the Autobots, Robustus." She doesn't say exactly why, but that's at close as she feels is safe to mention for now. "And I regret that I won't be able to return to Cubicron, but I do have every intention of opening another clinic or somehow finding a way to safely return there." Robustus says, "Then I take it your preference is to work alone." he slowly stood up, "My offer will stand though regardless. Until then, let me know when we can set up a time for my physical transformation. I shall return to my room now and continue my grieving process." he looked to First Aid, "I am sorry I disrupted your time with your brothers. It won't happen again."" "It's alright, Robustus- you didn't disrupt anything," First Aid says, still looking sad. "I'm sorry for your loss- and well... please let me help? I want to, I just don't know how much I can." Robustus says, "You can help by assisting Lifeline and learning from what you see her do to me." Lifeline huffs air out through her vents. "That is NOT what I said, Robustus. Instead of misinterpreting for the worst possible outcome, try asking me what I mean. And I will start working with Ratchet for permission and workspace for you." Robustus frowns a bit then inclines his head. "I will endeavor to do so. Good cycle." is offered softly, then he moves off towards the door and Horizon falls in behind him as they head off to the inn. First Aid sighs and looks around to see if Groove is coming back, then glances at Lifeline. "I'm sorry you're not able to go back to Cubicron, Lifeline." Lifeline shrugs slightly. "I knew that that was a very strong possibility when Jazz asked me to consider the undercover mission. If I had been completely opposed to the possibility of not being able to return, I wouldn't have done it. Simple as that." Groove pushes himself to his feet, offering a final bow to the shrine before making his way back to the table. Sliding back into his seat next to First Aid, he gives his brother and Lifeline a small, apologetic smile. "Sorry. I haven't had much time to pray since I came here with everything that's happened." He explains quietly, leaning back in the chair and falling silent to let the other two talk. First Aid smiles back at Groove. "Do you know where you'll go, then, Lifeline? I know you always said you wouldn't join the Autobots, but maybe you could stay in Iacon?" He looks hopeful. Lifeline nods to Groove, then shakes her head at First Aid. "I have no idea. There really isn't anywhere for me to go, to be honest. Well, except for Crystal City and ... no offense, Groove, I /really/ don't fit in well there." Groove shrugs at Lifeline's comment, still smiling. "None taken, ma'am. Not everyone does. We have kind of an odd attitude." He says dismissively, shifting so he can lean the chair itself back at a rather precarious angle. "Well, I'm really glad you're here now, Lifeline, and I'm sure Jazz has some idea, or something- surely he wouldn't have asked you to go to Polyhex if he hadn't." First Aid says. Lifeline says, "Well, we could at least hope." Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Streetwise's Logs Category:Sunstreaker's Logs Category:First Aid's Logs Category:Groove's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs